czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Shannen Doherty
Shannen Doherty 'zagrała Prue Halliwell od sezonu 1 do sezonu 2 w serialu Czarodziejki. Zagrąła również P. Bowen w sezonie 2, jak i również czarownika Zile, który przemienił się w Prue. Biografia Shannen Maria Doherty urodziła się 12 kwietnia 1971 roku w Memphis, była córką Rosa' y i John' a Thomas' a Doherty. Ma starszego o cztery lata brata, Sean' a. Doherty ma Irlandzkich przodków z katolickimi korzeniami, jednak jej matka wychowała ją w religii baptystycznej. Shannen wychowała się w Memphis w stanie Tennessee,a w wieku siedmiu lat przeprowadziłą się z rodziną do Los Angeles w Californii. Shannen od najmłodszych lat była pewna, że zostanie aktorką. Po latach jej marzenia spełniły się. Shanen była pilną uczennicą, zawsze starającą się dostać jak najlepsze stopnie i, żeby chociaż trochę się wsławić. Wolała mieć kilku bliskich, zaufanych przyjaciół niż dużą grupę znajomych. Shannen i Holly Marie Combs były dobrymi koleżankami jeszcze przed Czarodziejkami, i to właśnie Shannen namówiła ją na pójście na przesłuchanie. Ironicznie, na pierwszym przesłuchaniu producenci serialu widzieli Shannen jako Piper Halliwell, a Holly jako Prue Halliwell. Shanne była żoną Ashley' a Hamilton' a, syna aktora George' a Hamilton' a, od września 1993 roku do kwietnia 1994 roku. Jej drugie małżeństwo, z Rick' iem Salomon' em, trwało bardzo krótko, od 25 stycznia 2002 roku do 2003 roku, kiedy to anulowano małżeństwo. 20 lipca 2011 roku, Shannen zaręczyła się z fotografem Kurt' em Iwasrienko, z którym spotykała się od listopada 2008 roku. Pobali się 15 października 2011 roku w Malibu, w Californii. Młoda para wystąpiła w godziinnym programie, który śledził ich przygotowania do ceremonii ślubnej i wesela. 9 listopada 2010 roku zmarł John Thomas Doherty, ojciec Shannen, po długiej walce z chorobą; miał 66 lat. Shannen powiedziała: "Kocham go każdą cząstką siebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego." ("I love him with ever inch of my being. I can't imagine life without him.") thumb Kariera *Zadebiutowała w wieku 10 lat rolą w serialu "Ojciec Murphy" ("Father Murphy")'' (1981) *Została "małą aktorką" już w wieku 11 lat, grając w serialu "Domek na Prerii" ("Little House on the Prairie"(1974). *Prawdziwy sukces osiągnęła w roku 1990, kiedy to w wieku 19 lat zagrałą w serialowym hicie telewizyjnym "Beverly Hills, 90210" *Później ponownie zagrałą w produkcji Spelling' a, jako Prue Halliwlel w serialu Czarodziejki. *Kontynuowała grę w filmach w produkcji "Another Day"(2001) *I w filmie "Portret" (Rendering) (2002) *Shannen była gospodarzem serialu "Scare Tactics" (2003) *Wróciła do telewizji w dramacie kanału Fox "Gorące Hawaje" ("North Shore") (2004) *Shannen stworzyła swoje własne reality show "Breaking Up With Shannen Doherty" *W 2008 roku Shannen ponownie zagrała Brendę Walsh w 90210. *Książka Shannen " Badass: A Hard-Earned Guide To Living Life With Style And (The Right) Attitude" pojawiła się w księgarniach w listopadzie 2010. 'Filmografia Filmy *Nocna zmiana (Night Shift) (1982) *Dzielna Pani Brisby (Secret of NIMH) (1982) *Dziewczyny chcą się bawić (Girls Just Want Have Fun) (1985) *Other Lover (1985)thumb|Shannen w Śmiertelnym Pocałunku *Alf Loves a Mystery (1987) *Śmiertelne Zauroczenie (Heathers) (1985) *Forever Young (1991) *Opętana (Obsessed) (1992) *A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story (1994) *Na Pograniczu Śmierci (Almost Dead) (1994) *Pokusa (Blindfold: Acts of Obsession) (1994) *Jailbreakers (1994) *Szczury z Supermarketu (Mallrats) (1995) *W Mroku (Gone in The Night) (1996) *Friends Till The End (1997) *Sypiając z Diabłem (Sleeping with the Devil) (1997)thumb|Shanen w Świątecznej Lawinie *The Ticket (1997) *Nowhere (1997) *Wbrew Pozorom (Striking Poses) (1999) *Diabelskie Gimnazjum (Satan's School for Girls) (2001) *Jay i Cichy Bob Kontratakują (Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) (2001) *Inny Dzień (Another Day) (2001) *Piekło na Obcasach (Hell on Heels: The Battle Of Mary Kay) (2002) *Okna Strachu (View Of Terror) (2003) *Świąteczna Lawina (Chrsitmas Caper) (2007) *Śmiertelny Pocałunek (Kiss Me Dadly) (2008) *Zaginiony Skarb Wielkiego Kanionu (Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon) (2008) *Encounter with Danger (2009) *Burning Palms (2010) *Growing the Big One (2010) *Gretl (2011) Telewizja *Ojciec Murphy (Father Murphy) (1981) *The Phoenix (1982)thumb|Shannen w Suite 7 *Voyagers! (1982) *Domek Na Prerii (Little House on the Prairie) (1982-1983) *Spojrzenie w Przeszłość (Little House: Look Back To Yesterday) (1983) *Magnum (Magnum, P.I.) (1983) *Airwolf (1983) *New Leave It to Beaver, TheThe New Leave It to Beaver (1984) *Autostrada do Nieba (Highway to Heaven) (1985) *Robert Kennedy i Jego Czasy (Robert Kennedy & His Times) (1985) *Our House (1986-1989)thumb|Shannen w 90210 *Out Laws (1986) *21 Jump Street (1989) *Dzień za Dniem (Life Goes On) (1990) *Beverly Hills 90210 (1990-1994) *The Secret Of Lost Creek (1992) *'Czarodziejki (Charmed) (1998-2001)' *Portret (The Rendering) (2002) *Gorące Hawaje (North Shore) (2004) *Miłość z.o.o. (Love, Inc.) (2005) *Koniec Świata (Category 7: The End of the World) (2005) *90210 (2008-2009) thumb|Zdjęcie promujące reality show Shannen. *Mari/Kari (2010) Reality Show *Scare Tactics (2003) *Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty (2006) *Dancing with the Stars (2010) *Les Anges de la Télé Réalité 3 : I Love New York (2011) *Shannen Says (2012) Serial Internetowy *Suite 7 (2011) Reżyser *Czarodziejki, odcinek Be Careful What You Witch For (2000) *Czarodziejki, odcinek The Good, the Bad and the Cursed (2001) *Czarodziejki, odcinek All Hell Breaks Loose (2001) Producent *Inny Dzień (Another Day) (2001) *Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty (2006) *Better Off: Insecurity Check (2006) Scenarzysta *Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty (2006) *Badass: A Hard-Earned Guide to Living Life with Style and (Right) Attitude (2010) Teatr *A Room Of My Own (2010) Choreograf *Czarodziejki, odcinek Coyote Piper (2001) Galeria Artykuł '''Shannen Doherty' ma osobną galerię zdjęć .'' Dodatkowe Informacje *Shannen ma 163 cm wzrostu. *Shannen jest baptystką. *Shannen wyreżyseroła 3 odcinki Czarodziejek: Be Careful What You Witch For, The Good, The Bad and The Cursed oraz All Hell Breaks Loose. *Płacono jej 75,000 $ za jeden odcinek Czarodziejek. *Shannen była pierwszą osobą wtajemniczoną w Czarodziejki i pierwszą zatrudnioną. Dostała scenariusz thumb|Shannen i [[Holly Marie Combs|Holly]]pierwszego odcinka i przeczytała go przy Holly, po czym obydwie poszły do biura Spellinga, aby porozmawiać o zatrudnieniu również Holly. *Ujawiniła, że jej trzy ulubione odcinki to: Which Prue Is It Anyway ?, Mrs. Helfire oraz All Hell Breaks Loose. *Jej zwierzęta to: siedem koni (w tym jeden kucyk): Louisito, Alberto, Domingo, Picasso, Samourzakan, Aries Addiction oraz Thunder. Cztery psy: Roamy, Leroy , Pinky oraz Leo. *Pewnego razu została wkręcona przez ekipę Czarodziejek, jakoby miała wygrać 50 milionów dolarów na loterri. Przez to prawie nie rzuciła pracy w serialu. *Shannen uwielbia grać na Playstation i X-Boxie. thumb|Shannen i Rose *Jej ulubiona gra to Diablo. *Była w programie Jay Leno aż siedem razy. *Chodziła do tej samej szkoły co Jodie Foster. *Mówi po angielsku, francusku i hiszpańsku. *Jej średnia w liceum wynosiła 4.00.thumb|Shannen i [[Alyssa Milano|Alyssa]] *Naet po odejściu z serialu, pozostała właścicielką udziałów. *Miała 12 lat kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Alyssę Milano - na Hollywood Party. *Shannen cierpi na chorobę Crohna. *Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Holly Marie Combs,a bliską przyjaciółką Sary Michelle Gellar. *Na Twitterze obserwuje Holly, Alyssę i Rose. *Shannen am alergię na wełnę i czekoladę. *Umieszczono ją na 5 miejscu listy najlepszych nastoletnich aktorek. *Jej pseudonim to Shando, a drugie imię Maria. *Jej ulubiony sklep meblowy to Harrod's of London. *W odcinku Coyote Piper, Shannen nauczyła Holly jak tańczyć taniec erotyczny, tym samym sprawdzając się wroli choreografa. *Shannen spotykala się dawniej z Julianem McMahonem. *Shannen przeprowadziła się z rodziną do Los Angeles w wieku zaledwie siedmiu lat. *Jest właścicielką rancza Horse Ranch w Ventura Country w Kalifornii. *Shannen i Alyssa rywalizowały o rolę w filmie Mallrats. Rola przypadła Shannen. *Shannen była bardzo związana ze swoim ojcem. Niestety umarł w lsitopadzie 2010 roku. Czołówki W trakciu grania w Czarodziejkach, Shannen była pokazywana w czołówce jako pierwsza. Shannen Doherty (early Season 1).jpg|wczesny Sezon 1 Shannen_Doherty_(Season_1_&_2).jpg|Sezon 1 i 2 Shannen_Doherty_(Season_3).JPG|Sezon 3 Powody odejścia z Serialu *Shannen Doherty była w konflikcie z główną aktorką serialu - Alyssą Milano oraz z producentem Bradem Kernem. Stwierdziła, że na dluższą metę ciężko jest pracować z kimś, z kim nie można znaleźć wspólnego języka. *Shannen nie chciała podpisać dwuletniego kontraktu z show. *Shannen powiedziała, że nie chce pracować z ludźmi, którzy nie dbają o wykonywaną pracę. Stwierdziła, że show nie było nawet w jednym procencie tak dobre jak na początku i, że ekipa robiła wszystko byle jak. *D otej pory nie są znane oficjalne przyczyny odejścia Shannen z serialu, jednak za główny powód uważa się konflikt z Alyssą Milano. Kategoria:Aktorzy